I'll be here for you
by Harajuku Princess
Summary: Leon and Cloud both have strong feelings for the beautiful flower girl Aerith. Only one can win over her heart - who will suceed?


Leon Shifted his gaze slowly to the eastern side of the town, the midnight breeze flowing softly in his chestnut hair. The town of Radiant Garden had been rebuilding itself ever since the heartless re-attacked, not only the town, but peoples lives. Suddenly he heard a clicking noise behind him, and he turned around to avert his gaze onto a very tired Aerith, clutching a pillow close to her body. "Leon… It's late… aren't you tired?.." She mumbled as she rubbed her glowing eyes sleepily. Leon frowned. "why did you get out of bed to come see me?" He raised an eyebrow at the girl, as she was only wearing her nightdress and nothing else. "Aren't you cold? It's freezing out here.." Leon quickly said. Aerith laughed a little, and noticed the cold chill of the night lapping at her ivory skin. "…I came out here.. To see if you were okay.." Yawned Aerith. Leon chuckled, as he did so, he leaned up against the stone wall of the balcony, crossing his muscular arms and closing his eyes. "I'm fine, you should go back to bed, you'll get cold out here" Aerith looked up, still half-asleep. Her eyes were half closed already. "w-what-t?….but..I…" Aerith closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. Leon sighed and put his strong arms around the flower girl, Picking her up to take her to her bed. He gently placed her small frame down on the white bed sheets, being careful not to wake her. The soft moonlight was flooding through the window, making Aerith's face look white and ghostly. Leon decided he didn't like it that way, It made her look like she was Ill. He went over to the window and pulled together the white curtains until no light seeped through them. Leon returned to the bedside, and sat down next the edge where Aerith lay. He knew it was rude to stare, but he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was. Her cinnamon locks melted all over the pillow, like a waterfall of chocolate. She was simply an angel. Leon sighed - He knew he wasn't good enough for her. He never would be. She was just so perfect in everyway, while he was torn and broken.

Time passed and he was still there, gazing at her. Aerith's beauty was enough to keep him captivated for hours. He could feel his head flopping to the side, but he didn't care. He wasn't at all bothered by the fact that he was going to fall asleep on a wooden floor; as long as he was with Aerith. Leon then closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful yet uncomfortable slumber.

Aerith's eyes flickered open as she gazed upon the ceiling. She turned her head to the side and found Leon laying against the bed, still asleep. "Leon?…" She had had no idea he was there, she got quite a shock when she caught a glimpse of him. "Leon..?.." She gently tapped him on the shoulder, not too hard but not too soft. Leon slowly awoke, he groaned as he rubbed his eyes. "are… you okay?" Aerith said, a hint of concern in her voice. A crimson shade appeared on Leon's cheeks. "Shit… I must of fallen asleep…" Leon's face transformed into a raspberry. "ahh…that was meant to be in my head.." He smacked his face with the palm of his hand, screwing his facial features up like a piece of scrap paper. "I'm sorry If I scared you." He simply said before standing up to move. "No Leon it's fine.. You didn't… scare me" Aerith said, giving him one of her "don't worry" smiles. Leon smiled vaguely back at her, he rarely smiled - due to his cold nature; but now was different.

"Ohhh Aerith!" Chanted a happy looking ninja as she leaped through the door. Yuffie and Leon had just came back from doing their daily training in the Bailey, beating up wandering heartless as a sport.

Aerith turned her head around to the side, looking funny at Yuffie. "Yuffie…. You're covered in mud…" Leon then suddenly came in through the doorway, a very pissed off expression stuck to his face. "Aerith. Is there any chance of me taking a shower." he said with no hint of expression in his tone - He spoke almost like a robot. Aerith couldn't help but laugh when she saw this new brown version of Leon. He was soaked in mud, it was even in his hair and mouth. "Leon?!…." Aerith giggled, pulling her gentle hands to her mouth. "we were fighting some heartless when all of a sudden Leon pushed me into a muddy puddle, so I decided to do the same to him!" The ninja chortled happily. "This is priceless!" Yuffie ran upstairs and grabbed her camera. Sudden as a flash she was back down on the ground floor, Snapping pictures of Leon in his former state. "Yuffie lay off." Leon said unimpressed as he pushed her to the side and trudged up the stairs, being careful not to make too much of a mess. "I'll be showing these pictures at his wedding! Absolutely priceless!" She giggled as she reviewed the snapshots she had just taken. "Yuffie I don't think you…" Aerith trailed of as there was a sudden knock at the door. "Don't worry I'll get it" Aerith merrily said as she wandered off to pull open the sturdy oak door. "Oh Cloud its you" She smiled at him as he walked through into the house, his heavy black boots knocking hard against the timber floor. He nodded his head, as if to say "hello" in Cloud language. "Aerith do you have any medical supplies?" He ask quietly In a shy manner, slightly looking down at his feet.

"Why yes I do - Why what have you hurt?" Aerith asked concerned for his health. "I'll just go upstairs to fetch it" She walked up the stairs, her quiet feet treading so softly there was barely a sound coming from them.

"Soo… Cloud…. What's hanging?" Yuffie said relaxed, sinking back further into the couch. Cloud stared blankly at Yuffie and opened his mouth to speak. "nothing…" It then became silent. The kind of silence that was awkward, and embarrassing. Cloud reached down from his collar and onto his chest, tracing his fingers along the wound that lay embedded in his pale skin. He winced, it hurt quite a lot.

"Here it is" Aerith called from the top of the staircase, bringing herself down the stairs again. "Cloud what have you injured?" Worry was written clearly all over her face. When it came to situations like this Aerith was always concerned, no matter what it was, she just wanted to help. "I'm… I'm fine, …don't worry." Cloud said coolly, relaxing his eyes. "Well, if you say so" Smiling up at him, but still worried she replied. "I'll be here if you ever need me" And with that, A rare sight occurred… Cloud smiled.


End file.
